


Donation

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Dib is a clone theory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Membrane liked the look of this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donation

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon for how Dib and Johnny are related. Pre-Johnny being the wastelock by a few years. He's on his best behavior because he needs the money.

Professor Membrane liked the look of this one. 

It had been simple enough to set up a program for blood plasma donation in exchange for money. 

Half the applicants had been turned down for infectious diseases, and none in the other half had particularly sparked his interest. (One of his assistants had asked why he wanted to draw the plasma himself. He had told them it was nostalgic. Besides, he wanted to, and what he wanted, he tended to get.)

“Johnny… Cee?” He read off the screen. The info that was there was fairly scarce. Hispanic, six foot three, estimated 130 pounds. 

“Yup.” The man had a hint of an accent. He was as tall as Membrane, and wore simple clothes. No obscene imagery. That was good. 

“Is there a reason you’re donating?”

“I need the money. Starving artist and all.” He sat down on the chair. 

“An artist?” Oh, that was good. He’d wanted a creative mind. Science needed sparks of creativity. 

“Painter.” Johnny clarified. “You're that famous professor, right? On tv?”

“Indeed. You've seen my work?”

“I've enjoyed some of the shows, yeah. Good to educate kids on deadly robots and all the other stuff that can kill ‘em. It'll keep their minds sharp.” He grinned. “I liked the one with the time machine. It really screws with your head, doesn't it?”

Perhaps he was a little off. Ah, well, all the greatest minds were. He did apparently admire science. Membrane swabbed the man’s thin arm and stuck the tube in. 

“Thank you for your contribution to science!”

“Thanks for your contribution to my bank account,” Johnny said back. 

Later that night, the professor extracted DNA from the plasma and implanted it in the prototype of the clone. It needed to look a little different, or closed-minded people may suspect and protest. 

Science required risks, after all. What was the worst that could happen?


End file.
